The Amulet
by TheUltimateMexican
Summary: When the Earth was young, people were born in pairs. However, thanks to an evil lord of darkness, the humans were separated from their significant other and were doomed to search for their lost halves with the help of a bonding crystal.
1. Prologue!

**Okay guys, here's a brand new story (Even though I'm nowhere near done with the other one...). For those of you waiting for my other fanfics, I'm sorry, but I was bored, had nothing to do and this story had been bothering me for months now. Soooo yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"When the Earth was young and the gods roamed among the living, people were born in pairs, sealed by destiny to be together for all of eternity. Everyone lived with their soulmates and happily brought about their lives.

The gods were happy for this, because the pairs loved each other so much. there was no room in their hearts for hatred, making wars nonexistent.

However, the god of the underworld was not happy, so he separated the joined beings and spread them far apart around the earth.

The gods were upset for this, but the evil god's magic was much too powerful for even _them_ to break, so they had no way of joining the people of the earth back to their soulmates."

"This is my favorite part!" A young girl with red hair whispered to her small, dark-haired friend as they listened to the man tell the story.

"And so, the gods came with an agreement to help the poor humans find a way back to their beloved ones. They declared that all humans shall be given a special gem that makes them feel good when their soulmate is close, and uncomfortable when they're far apart." The young Italian man bent down, lightly touching the dark-haired child's necklace, drawing attention to the small, tear-shaped amethyst crystal on it. "That's why you two brats have your amulets, so that you too can find your lost halves as well."

"That's so romantic!" The red-head jumped up from her seat on the floor, yelling at the top of her lungs. The young man cringed.

"Oi, Miranda, calm down," he instructed, pulling her back down rather roughly.

"That's weird.." The dark-haired girl said softly, easily gaining the attention of both the Irish girl and the Italian.

"What's weird, Maria?" The redhead, Miranda, asked.

"Your story," she said thoughtfully as she looked at the Italian man. "It's weird. Evil gods? Soulmates? Other Halves? Magic Crystals? It doesn't make sense to me. It sounds like something out of a fairytale..."

The Italian was about to respond when the door to the bedroom opened and a tall, somewhat sophisticated man walked into the room. Miranda jumped up to sling herself onto him.

"Big Brother!" She yelled right next to his ear, causing him to make a face. He settled her down before looking at the Italian.

"Hello Lovino. Did she cause any trouble?"

"Not at all. I was telling them a story just now." The Italian, Lovino, said. Although he acted polite, Lovino was slightly shaking because of the man. He wasn't very fond of English people, and Maria knew that very well.

"Mama, can we go home now?" She asked, pulling at the young man's sleeve to gain his attention. She succeeded, for he turned grateful eyes to her and helped her get up off the ground.

"Yes we can. Your father is probably home already," he said, taking her hand to leave. "But stop calling me _Mother. _I'm a guy."

The pair exchanged goodbyes to the other two as they exited the building, walking down dark streets. The sun had fallen already in the bustling city of San Jose, and the two hurried to reach home before it got too dark and the thugs started to come out.

Finally, they reached their destination. A small, humble neighborhood made up almost entirely of spanish-speaking folks and taco stands. He greeted the neighbor as he searched for the keys to the house. He finally did and he unlocked the door, lightly patting his daughter's back to urge her in. They both finally settled down on the couch and Lovino let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad to be out of that Brit's house," he said more to himself. "I wouldn't have survived another minute in there..."

Maria just listened, leaning onto his side to provide some sort of comfort. He responded by wrapping a protective arm around her, bringing her closer.

Ever since he and Antonio had adopted her when she was three, she had learned to read Lovino's actions like an open book, much to his relief. He had been afraid of losing her affection and getting accused of being a bad parent because of his attitude, but the girl had proved to be very patient for the last two years and didn't mind his antics at all.

He smiled to himself as he recalled the day Antonio had suggested on getting a child. He had absolutely flipped out on the poor guy and even ended up breaking a window and five vases in the process somehow. But the Spaniard had been an insensitive jerk as always and practically dragged him to the orphanage, trying to calm him down on the way there. He remembered the fat woman at the front desk and the awful face she made when she realized that the two men were a couple, and he remembered the big play room she led them into, a group of kids in the corner catching Lovino's attention.

They were playing soccer, the two boys refusing to let a small Mexican girl get the ball. They called her names and constantly compared her with another girl who was apparently better than her at the sport, and the whole scene made Lovino's heart twist. Unhappy memories of his childhood had flashed right in front of him as he watched the boys tease her, eventually pushing her to the ground. Finally, and much to his husband's surprise, he just walked straight up the girl, kneeled down on the ground wrapping his arms protectively around the surprised girl and practically scared the shit out of the boys with a piercing glare.

He broke out of his thoughts when he felt Maria wiggle out of his grasp and run towards the now open door to hug whoever had just arrived. He looked up just in time to watch her latch on to Antonio's leg as he tried to walk over to sit next to him on the couch.

Lovino couldn't help but let a tiny smile adorn his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you can~**

**Love you guys!**


	2. First Day of School!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the awfully long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter! Hetalia does not belong to me!**

* * *

"I'M SO LATE!" Maria screamed as she rushed to look for her school uniform and struggled to put her skirt on while brushing her dark-brown, waist long, messy hair. She finally managed that somehow and bolted to the bathroom, getting her brush and squeezing some toothpaste on it.

"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She yelled down the stairs as she shoved the brush into her mouth, only to realize she had poured almost half a tube of toothpaste onto a mascara brush.

"I thought you might have set your alarm clock like always, you stupid brat," her 'mother' said a bit irritated from downstairs.

"I FORGOT TO SET IT UP!" the girl practically yelled as she ran down the stairs, grabbing her lunch and kissing Lovino on the cheek before rushing out the door, only to run back in for her shoes.

Finally all set, she set off to her new school.

She was a short girl with olive skin, the patience of an angel, but with the temper and vocabulary of a sailor. She had her days when she'd get pissed beyond reason, and this was definitely one of them.

Her family had just recently moved into the neighborhood, and she was late for her first day of school. Nice way to start a new life.

She got to a street corner and set herself to cross it, but suddenly, a strong arm snaked around her waist out of nowhere and pulled her back onto the sidewalk as a red car zoomed past right where she was walking moments before. The driver screamed a "what's your problem?!" through the window before continuing his way. She flipped the bird at him before turning her head to look at her savior. A boy about her age with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes looked at her back with a stoic expression. He released her and she turned to him fully.

"Umm hi? Thanks for saving back there. Do you happen to know the quickest route to W Academy? I'm kinda new here and I don't know where it is," She said, giving him a smile. "My name's Maria by the way."

The boy said nothing, but he took a pen and a small notepad from his pocket and started scribbling something down. Before she could ask what he was doing, he shoved the notepad to her face. She took it, realising that he had drawn her a map, a very detailed one at that, to the school, along with the route to a small shortcut. She smiled and opened her mouth to thank him, but when she looked up, he was gone.

She finally found the school and headed to the office to get her schedule, arriving late despite the shortcut. She finally got her papers and walked out the room, starting her small quest to find the right classroom.

When she finally found it, she entered without warning. The teacher looked at her with an irritated expression before relaxing his features and smiling at her.

"You must be Maria, yes?" The man asked as she signalled her to stand beside him up front. He turned to the class and smiled. "Everyone, this is Maria Jose Corriedo Vargas de la Cruz. She will be joining us from now on."

Maria scanned the sea of students for an empty seat, when she noticed a tall guy with ash-blonde hair in the very back row next to a window. He had his head resting on his hand, looking out the window and obviously not paying attention to whatever was going on in the class. This was evident by the blank stare that formed in his face when the teacher suddenly called his name.

"Ivan Braginski, please stand up for me."

The guy, Ivan, scrambled out of his chair and looked at the teacher with a stoic expression.

"Da," he said simply.

Maria looked confused for a moment, wondering what that simple, rough, two-letter word meant, but her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Maria, you may sit next him for the moment. if you have an issue with your spot, please let me know next time I make a new seating chart."

Maria nodded and sheepishly walked over to the giant blonde, sitting in the seat next to his and placing her bag down. He quickly followed suit and resumed staring out the window. If it had been anyone else, Maria would have just payed attention to the Math lesson and asked questions later, but, being the way she was, she tore a page from her notebook and wrote a small note, tapping Ivan on the shoulder and passing the small paper to him. He stared at her confused for a few seconds before taking the small paper and unfolding it delicately.

-Hey! I'm Maria! Nice to meet you!-

She looked up at the board and pretended to write down notes of whatever the teacher was writing on the board, watching Ivan from the corner of her eye. He returned the paper to her shortly and she accepted it quickly.

-I'm Ivan-

-You don't talk much, do you?- She wrote back.

-Not really,- he hesitated.

-Can I be your friend?- she asked.

She noticed how he seemed to stare at the paper incredulously for a long time, before finally finding the nerve to write a response.

-That sounds nice,- the paper read.

They continued to pass notes to each other until the bell signaled the end of the period. They walked out towards the hallway and realized that their lockers were right across each other. Maria opened the door to her locker, then stopped. She rummaged her bag for her new pink combination lock, when suddenly, a blonde guy with glasses slapped his hand on the locker, closing it with a loud CRASH. This made her jump.

"Well, hey there!" the blonde said with a huge grin. "Haven't seen you here before! I'm Alfred, nice to meetcha!"

"Hello, uh, Alfred," she said, a bit uneasy. He seemed nice enough, but the fact that he had closed her locker in such a way irritated her to no end. She continued to look for her lock in her backpack.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My lock," she stated simply.

She finally found it and opened her locker again, placing her books and other things inside. She closed it and started to walk away, bag in hand, and tried desperately to ignore the blonde. It was useless, however, for he followed her and continued his chatter.

"...and then there's my half brother, Matt, who hardly ever speaks. He carries a polar bear for some reason. And anyway, I love Halloween! You get to stuff your face with candy 'till you get cavities! I hate winter since it's all cold and stuff, but I think bunnies are adorable any time of year. Comic books are awesome, and I love captain America! He's my hero! Oh hey! Can i see you schedule?"

Before she knew it, her paper with all her classes printed on it was snatch right out of her hand. She looked at him irritated while he scanned it with wide, sparkling blue eyes. His grin seemed to grow with every moment that passed.

"Cool! You have the last two classes with me!" he said enthusiastically. "Can I show you around the school during lunch? I have so many cool places to show you, new girl!"

"My name's Maria, and I'll pass," she said, dismissively. He was energetic and friendly, but a bit too much for her taste. Just talking to him in this short time was already making her exhausted. Just as she was thinking that, Ivan was passing by her to his next class. She figured that Alfred would follow her if she didn't get away somehow, and she couldn't just tell him off since she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so instead she grabbed Ivan's arm as he was passing by and made him stand next to her.

"Sorry, Alfred, but Ivan already offered to show me around," she said, looking up at him pleadingly to play along. To her relief, he understood.

"Um, Da, that's right," he said, a bit unsure.

"So, if you'll excuse me," Maria said as she grabbed her schedule back from his grip and herded Ivan away from the scene, pulling him by his arm. Once she deemed them a good distance away, she turned an apologetic smile to her friend. "Sorry about that Ivan."

The boy just nodded and stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"A-anyway, I better get going before I am late for class," Maria said as she began to walk away, only to realize she had no idea where her next class was supposed to be. She turned around to ask Ivan for help, but the Russian had obviously hurried to his own class.

She looked around her, but realized all of the other students had emptied the hall, and that she was the only one just standing there dumbly. She looked at her schedule and turned around to try to find class 7B, when she suddenly bumped into someone. She crashed to the ground, and her things flew everywhere. She was about to apologize to whoever she had just crashed into, but instead stiffened at the sight of the person.

He had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He looked down at her and bent down to pick up her things, a stoic expression on his face. He didn't say a word as he offered her a hand and lifted her effortlessly from the ground. Maria blushed in embarrassment as she dusted herself off, apologizing quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she said, panicking a little. His lack of expression made her think he was angry. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

The boy, however, wasn't even paying attention to her nervous blabbering. He was still holding her things in his hands, and was particularly looking over her schedule. Maria squeaked when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her across the halls quickly. She was too surprised to struggle and nearly fell down when the young man stopped suddenly, turning around towards her and handing her back her things. She was about to ask what was going on, but closed her mouth when she noticed the sign behind him. In bright green letters above the door read 'Science 7B'. The guy opened the door and quickly shoved her inside, closing the door quickly behind her as the late bell rang.

She turned to look at the door, wanting more than anything to open it and thank the guy, but the professor would have none of that. He yelled at her, asking her for her name and ethnicity like a general in war. She nervously answered his questions, and the man dismissed her and showed her to a random seat next to a blonde with huge, round glasses.

"H-hey," the blonde said shyly. "I'm Matthew."

"I'm Maria," she smiled, offering him a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Matthew, whom she soon learned was Alfred's brother, shook her hand lightly and went back to work on the assignment 'Mr. Scary' had ordered them to do. Maria tried to focus as well, but she found it to be impossible. For the rest of the class, all she could think about was that strange Russian boy in her homeroom, and that mysterious guy with the deep, chocolate eyes.

* * *

**OOOh! So a mystery character! I wonder who it could be? Also, just so you guys know, the actual amulet stones won't come into play until way later, okay? Please be patient! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
